The invention relates to a gunwale clamp for boating accessories and, more particularly, to a clamp for gunwales of fiberglass boats such that the clamping and releasing (eg., the un-clamping) of the inventive clamp does not scratch or otherwise mar the surface finish of the fiberglass.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.